


The Sweater Seduction

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background CC-1010 I Fox/Quinlan Vos, Background Relationships, Dex Ships It, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flirting, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: If anyone asks Obi-Wan is going to say that Cody seduced him with tea and a sweater.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	The Sweater Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> A/N: I saw [this](https://www.llbean.com/llb/shop/117309?page=signature-cotton-fisherman-sweater-marled-stripe) sweater on a FB ad and I was going to flail at TSB about how I needed fic with Obi-Wan in the sweater and then I had to write this. At one point Obi-Wan and Cody discuss Boil and Waxer settling on Fest and adopting Cassian. It's up to you if this is a gen or slash relationship. The Implied/Reference Child Abuse tag is for the events of the Padawan Lost arc being discussed and Cassian Andor's background being discussed.

Obi-Wan smiles as he hears the door to his office slide open. He starts to make a note on his datapad and then pauses as the smell of burgers makes him realize how hungry he is. A cup of tea is set near his free hand. Obi-Wan feels himself relax. Cody is here and it’s time to take a break. He forces himself to finish making his note before he sets his datapad down. Then he reaches for his tea. He stills when he looks up and takes Cody in, his greeting cuts off as he stares. Cody is wearing the most comfortable looking sweater and Obi-Wan isn’t sure if he wants it for himself or to never have Cody take it off. It starts as a pale blue knit that fades into cream that shifts into a burnt orange that transitions to an olive green. It looks so good on Cody that it takes a bit of self control for Obi-Wan to sit there holding his tea and just admire Cody. He really wants to reach out and touch. Cody smirks.

Then Cody finds a clean space on Obi-Wan’s desk and sets the bag down. Obi-Wan manages to drag his eyes away from Cody to focus on the bag for a moment. “You went to Dex’s? How is he?”

Cody reaches into the bag and pulls out his burger, then brings a chair near Obi-Wan’s desk. “I think he’d prefer I drag you away from your work instead of bringing you food. He misses you.”

“He wants gossip,” Obi-Wan sumises as he sets down his tea, then reaches into the bag and pulls out napkins to lay down on his desk. 

Cody pauses as he unwraps his burger. “He was trying to give me tips on how to flirt.”

Obi-Wan sets the container of protato wedges on the napkins so they can share then arches an eyebrow. “Anyone in particular he wants you to flirt with or is this general flirting?”

Obi-Wan knows Dex’s opinion of him and Cody. Dex’s opinion can be boiled down to: if you’re not going to marry me you should marry him. He and Cody aren’t even dating yet. Yet being the word that gives Obi-Wan hope. 

Obi-Wan thinks things are finally starting to settle following the upheaval of Quinlan killing Palaptine for being the Sith Lord. There’s been a scramble to uncover all of Palpatine’s corruption to justify Quinlan's decision to kill Palpatine instead of arresting him. The war ending and Dooku’s subsequent surrender and confession have helped. Finding the control chips in the clones and the testimony of the Coruscant Guard who are no longer under Palpatine’s control also helped. The public loving that Quinlan’s psychometry helped him see how Palpatine was mistreating his boyfriend Fox helped as well. The public loves that Quinlan and Fox’s love for each other have saved them from the evil Sith Lord. Very few people realize how new Quinlan and Fox’s relationship is, but Obi-Wan is willing to admit that Bail and Padme’s suggestion of playing up Quinlan and Fox being together is positively affecting the way the public sees Quinlan’s actions. It still feels as if there is a never ending well of projects Palpatine had a hand in that need to be uncovered..

Throughout everything Cody’s been a steady presence. He brings Obi-Wan tea and makes him take breaks. Cody may still be a commander, but Obi-Wan is no longer his general. 

Cody finishes unwrapping his burger. “I told him I’ve been flirting with you.”

Obi-Wan smiles and almost retorts. He wants to flirt back, but he’s not going to be on Coruscant for much longer. “How much longer are you on leave?”

“They’re still trying to figure out compensation and retirement packages.” Cody rolls his eyes, then he smiles fondly. “I was offered a consulting job here. I wouldn’t work with just you, but you got a mission, don’t you?”

“I have a mission and a new Padawan,” Obi-Wan answers. “Do you remember Jinx?”

“He’s the Twi’lek that was helping Ahsoka when she was captured by the Trandoshans,” Cody says slowly. “I remember hearing about it from Rex. Wasn’t there a Wookie and another boy with them?”

“I believe Chewbacca went home afterwards. O-Mer and Jinx came here,” Obi-Wan agrees. “Both of them had lost their Masters before being captured. The mindhealers say they’re doing well. Jinx wants to be a Padawan again, so we’re going to work together.”

“He’s been through a lot,” Cody says.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agrees.

“And O-Mer, where did he end up?”

“He’s working with Master Nu in the archives.”

Cody nods, then asks, “Are we talking about your new Padawan because I can’t know about the mission?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “I can tell you about the mission. I’d appreciate any help you’d be willing to give me, but I don’t want to pressure you into taking a job.”

“It doesn’t have to be a permanent job,” Cody reassures. “I’m on leave until the GAR decides how to sort out that all the clones are now all citizens of the Republic, but not everyone knows what world they’re claiming as being a citizen of.”

“A logistical nightmare?”

“You’d think so by the way they put us all on leave,” Cody agrees before taking a bite of his burger. Obi-Wan suddenly realizes they’ve been neglecting the food and takes out his own burger. They eat in a comfortable silence for a moment. “Most of us will probably end up on Coruscant, but I don’t think anything is going to stop the Wolfpack from sticking close to Master Koon. His family on Dorin already wants to claim all of them as his adoptive sons. We all thought Boil and Waxer would end up on Ryloth, but they’ve adopted a kid on Fest and have settled there.”

Obi-Wan smiles. He always hoped that Waxer and Boil would make it to the end of the war and be able to adopt like they wanted. “Do you have a holo?”

Cody pulls it out of his pocket, searches the device for a moment, then settles it on Obi-Wan’s desk to show an image of Boil holding a young human boy with Waxer standing next to him.

“He looks sad, but very attached to Boil.”

“They say he’s angry and scared most of the time. Cassian lost his parents early on in the war, got told it was by clone troopers and got pushed into helping the Separatists.”

“He can’t be more than…”

“He’s six,” Cody tells him.

Obi-Wan breathes out. At least the war is over. Boil and Waxer will look out for Cassian. “Were we even on Fest?”

“No,” Cody tells him.

Obi-Wan frowns.

“Master Kolar and Tup are heading to Fest to see what they can uncover.”

Obi-Wan nods. Finding out some of the clones are force sensitive is proving to be interested, not all of them are interested in becoming Jedi. “Losing Tan was difficult for Agen. I’m grateful Tup agreed to be his Padawan.”

They lapse into silence again as they finish their meal. Obi-Wan picks up his tea again. It’s cool now, but still tastes good.

“You sweetened this.”

Cody smiles warmly. “You prefer it sweetened when you’re going to drink it cold.”

Obi-Wan takes another sip of tea, then says. “I’m going to tell Dex you seduced me with tea and sweaters.”

“You like it?” Cody asks even as he reaches for Obi-Wan’s hand so he can feel the fabric. “I’m sorry they didn’t have it in your size, but maybe you can borrow mine.”

“Oh? Is that what this is about, getting me in your clothes?”

“How about I let you wear the sweater and you tell me what our new mission is?” Cody bargains.

Obi-Wan sets his tea down so he can run his fingers over Cody’s hand while he also feels the softness of the sweater. “Ahsoka and Jinx are coming too.”

Cody catches his wrist even as he snorts. “Serves Skywalker right, finally gets Ahsoka back and he has to go on paternity leave.”

“He’s not technically on paternity leave yet, but he’s got parenting classes and Padme is due any day now so he’s not free to join us.”

“This is still not telling me what the mission is,” Cody reminds gently.

“I’m sorry I’ve just been so distracted by your sweater.”

Cody’s thumb brushes over his wrist and Obi-Wan wants to lean in and kiss him, but he also wants to see how the sweater will feel once he has it on. Cody raises his eyebrows.

“There are two scientists Galen and Lyra Erso, conveniently married. They recently disappeared with their daughter. Galen was working with an Orson Krennic, who’s also gone missing, along with a significant number of Krennic’s staff. Krennic was directing much of Galen’s work on using kyber crystals as a renewable energy source. We suspect that Krennic was trying to steer Galen more towards weapon building and that he may have kidnapped him and his family to finish one of Palpatine’s pet projects. We’ve got a few leads on where to look, but this could take some time,” Obi-Wan explains.

“Dangerous too, with a youngling's safety at risk,” Cody sumises. “I’m definitely coming with you. We might want to take a medic too.”

Obi-Wan smiles. “A medic, of course. Planning with you always helps things run smoother.”

Cody stands. “Sweater first.”

Obi-Wan lets go of Cody and enjoys watching as he takes the sweater off. He’s wearing a white shirt underneath that looks just as good on him. Obi-Wan stands, leaving his outer robes laying on the chair. Cody reaches for his belt, helping him divest of a few layers until he’s standing there in his undershirt and pants. Then he settles the sweater over Obi-Wan’s head. As he finishes putting the sweater on Obi-Wan comments, “I didn’t think dating you would involve you putting me into clothes.”

Cody tilts his head, taking him in. “I thought it’d bring out your eyes. I was right.”

The sweater is soft. Obi-Wan keeps wanting to run his fingers over the fabric. It’s slightly large on him. Obi-Wan brings the sleeve up to his nose. “It smells like you. I’m going to make you wear this again after I have to clean it.”

Cody’s eyes crinkle as he smiles widely. He leans in close. Obi-Wan pulls him into a kiss before they can get lost in banter again.


End file.
